


Michael and Calum -New Toys

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Is A Slut, Sex Tapes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke watches the second tape and gets interrupted by a very sexual friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael and Calum -New Toys

Luke sat on the floor looking through the box. He decided that if he's going to watch them he's going to watch them in order. He looks at the second tape. 

Michael and Calum -New Toys 

He's about to put it in when he gets a phone call. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads Michael's name. He answers it and just as he says hello he immediately gets cut off. 

"Did you take that box of tapes," he asks seeming angry and somewhat nervous. 

"Yeah, I took all the boxes to the dump just like you guys asked." 

"You weren't supposed to take that one," he groaned muttering something about how his daddy was going to be pissed off. 

"Why? What's on them," he asked. 

"Our p-... precious childhood memories," he said. 

Luke smiled at the lie.

"I had no idea, I can go back to the dump and try to find them, but I'm pretty sure they crushed them," he said putting in the second tape. 

"It's fine. I guess I can just find the back up ones on my computer."

"Can I watch them? I bet you looked cute as a kid."

"No, I-these are private." 

"Okay, well, tell Calum I said hi."

"What are you doing today?"

"Probably just going to sit at home, maybe watch a movie or two," Luke said picking up the third box and thinking about what could be on it.

"Want me and Cal to come over? We'll watch it with you," he said in a lower voice.

Luke's cock twitches in his jeans when he says it like that. It was sort of...sexy. He looks down at his jeans and realizes he better watch the movie now. 

"No, I just thought I'd watch this alone. Besides Cal always eats crunchy things during the movie."

"How about I come over and watch it with you," he said. 

The way he said watch made it seem like he knew. He bit his lip. Maybe he did know. He figured it might be funny if he plays the movie and sees Michael's reaction. Would he be embarrassed? 

"Yeah, but just you," he said. 

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few minutes, don't start the movie without me." 

Luke smiles. 

"I wont." 

Michael hangs up and Luke waits. He turns the TV on and gets everything set up. He puts the box of home movies in the closet of his room and throws some clothes on it covering it just in case anyone sees. He walks back into the living room and waits. He's getting hard in his jeans just thinking about what could be on the next one. He wants to watch it, but he wants to see Michael's reaction when he does. What if he gets mad? What if he takes it from him and leaves? That just makes him more curious. What's on this one? He gets up and goes over. He could just watch it and then rewind it when Michael gets here. He presses play and sits on the couch. It starts. 

Michael is sitting naked on the bed and Calum is setting up the camera. 

"You ready, Mikey," he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ready," he says smiling and holding his wrists out together. 

Calum walks over and puts cuffs on him.

"You know the rules, right?"

"Yes, I know them. No telling you what to do, no hiding my moans, and no touching myself."

Calum kisses him softly and gives him a smile. He puts the blindfold on him.

"You know what happens when you break a rule?"

He nods. 

"I promise I wont," he says. 

"Good, now bend over and we'll get started."

He smiled and bends over keeping his ass in the air. His hands are under him and Luke can see the shiny cuffs more as Calum spreads his knees apart. Calum is lubing up a long purple vibrator that was twisted into a strange shape. He slides it in Michael before turning it on. It begins moving and so does Michael. He groans and Calum puts a small silver bullet on his cock and secures it with two small bands before picking up the control box and turning it on. Michael gasps.

"Cal?" 

Michael lets out a moan and he's moving his hips more. The moaning boy is squirming in place while Calum is smiling. 

"Cal, w-we didn't agree to a second one," he moans. 

"We didn't? I'm sure we did," he said looking at him shifting himself a little. 

"C-Cal," he breathes but he's saying nothing. 

Michael is too preoccupied with the pleasure to think. Luke's hands unbutton his pants and pull them down just enough that his cock was was no longer confined in his jeans. He grabbed it and moved it slow watching Calum turn the vibrations up on the purple toy. Michael groaned and jerked a little. Calum laughed and licked his lips when he looked at him. 

"C-Cal it's not funny," he tells him shaking. 

"You just look so cute like this," he says. 

Luke's thumb flicks over the head of his cock before Calum moves in front of Michael's face and lifts his chin off the pillow. 

"Cal?"

"I've always liked the way your mouth felt on my cock. So wet...so hot," he says running his thumb along Michael's lower lip.

Michael's tongue slides out of his mouth and licks the finger until Calum unzips his pants. He pushes the cock past Michael's lips and he slowly starts fucking his face. Luke wants to be in that position. Either of them. He doesn't really care as long as he can touch someone. Michael moans around Calum as he turns up the vibrations on the bullet. Michael lets out a groan before Calum's hand is in his hair grabbing fistfuls of it. Michael is bobbing and sucking and Luke wants that. He wants Michael, fuck, he wants Calum. 

"Shit," Calum breathes. 

Michael is taking him deeper and opening his throat more. The toys sent pleasure throughout his body and Calum is holding back. Luke wants to reach out and be able to touch them both. He wants to go into the TV and join them. He'd love to feel all of that. Calum lets go of Michael and he pulls back to gasp for breath and lick all the way up to the tip of Calum's cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good Mikey," he moans. 

"I bet he fucking does," Luke says softly stroking faster. 

"Do you want to find out," he hears someone ask behind him. 

He's frozen. Shit. Michael. He forgot about Michael. He quickly grabs a pillow and covers himself. He's more focused on covering himself than the TV. Michael walks around the couch and gets on his knees in front of Luke. This wasn't happening. This has got to be a dream. Michael moves the pillow. 

"I see you found the tapes. Did you like them," he asks looking at Luke's cock before looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. 

Luke was still stunned. Michael took Luke's cock in his hand making the blonde boy groan and bite his lip.

"You know, I've always wondered what you taste like, can I?" 

Luke nods and Michael smiles before flicking his tongue over the tip and tasting some of Luke's pre-cum. Luke's hips jerk up and Michael smiles giggling a little. 

"Can I tell you a secret," Michael asks as he begins to pump Luke. 

"Sure," Luke says grabbing the side of the couch. 

"I'm a slut," he tells him. 

"No you aren't Mikey, I thin-"

"No, Luke. I'm a slut. I'm a cock slut. I like being a cock slut. I like it when people use me."

"Oh."

"Do you want to use me," he asked. 

"What?"

"Do you want to use me?"

"Uh..I-I don't know."

"Please? Will you use me, Luke?"

"Y-You want me to use you?"

"Yeah. I kind of get off on it. I've thought about you using me. I jerk off to the thought alone sometimes. I've thought about you fucking me until my eyes roll back, you cumming all over me, using me as your personal fuck toy, the thought gets me so hott," he tells him speeding up his pace just a little. 

"Really," he asked. 

"Uh huh. You don't have to fuck me if you don't want to, but I wouldn't mind if you did." 

"Can I fuck your mouth," Luke asks staring at his lips. 

Michael nods quickly. 

"Anything you want," he tells him. 

Michael finally takes him in his mouth and Luke groans. Michael has his eyes closed and he's enjoying it. Luke's been so focused on Michael he almost forgot that he was watching porn. He looks at the screen seeing Michael sucking Calum off. Calum pulls Michael's hair and he moans again. Luke moves his hand to Michael's hair before pulling it back a little. Michael groans around him and the vibrations go straight to his balls. Michael looks up at him and goes slower. Luke moans and bucks his hips up into Michael's throat a little more. Michael swallows him and lets him feel his throat squeeze him. Luke moans again pulling his hair to make him groan. They're both moaning now. 

"Shit, you've already cum twice," Calum says. 

Michael is moaning and Calum set the vibrators on high. Michael moves faster. Calum groans and pushes his cock all the way in his mouth holding the back of Michael's head. He lets out a final long moan and pulls from his mouth. Lines of spit and cum connected his tongue to Calum's cock. He turns the vibrator off and takes it out before taking off the bullet and making Michael sit up. He's rubbing his legs together trying to feel that vibrating sensation again. 

"Calum please let me touch myself," he says. 

"No." 

Michael whines and Calum takes the blindfold off letting him look at him. He grabs Michael's cock and strokes it slow. 

"You wanna cum, Mikey?"

"Yes."

"Beg for it." 

Luke almost cums when he hears it. He looks back down at Michael who's sucking him off before looking back at the handcuffed one. 

"Please let me cum."

"You want it?"

"Yes, I'll do anything." 

"Tell me you're a cock slut," he tells him. 

"I'm a cock slut," he says. 

Calum strokes faster. 

"Are you?"

"I am! I am! I'm a dirty fucking cock slut," he moans. 

"Say it louder," Calum says going faster. 

"I'm a filthy fucking cock slut," he moans loud. 

"You can cum for me now," he says. 

Michael cums all over his stomach and Calum's hand. He's panting and finally he lays back on the bed holding out his hands. Calum takes the cuffs off and goes over to turn off the camera. The video ends.

"You're so hott like this," Luke tells him. 

Michael pulls back and runs his tongue all the way up before pulling away and just jerking him off. Before Luke even knows what he's saying he says it. 

"I wanna cum in your mouth," he says. 

He's shocked he said that. He's never said anything like that to anyone. Michael doesn't feel uncomfortable with it. He's actually smiling. He looks fucking excited. 

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah." 

"Then what? Want me to spit or swallow?" 

"What will you do for me," he asks. 

"Anything," he says. 

Luke bites his lip and pulls his hair a little to tilt his head back. Michael's eyes are still locked on his and filled with lust. He smiles and lets go of his hair. 

"I want you to swallow," he tells him. 

Michael takes him in his mouth and rests his hands on Luke's thighs. He's bobbing and sucking, and Luke is about to cum. He puts a hand on Michael's cheek rubbing it slow with his thumb. Luke groans. 

"Fuck, Mikey, I'm about to cum," he says. 

He speeds up and takes him deep swallowing around him until he groaned and came in his mouth. Michael moans around him and slowly pulls back swallowing it all. Luke leans down and kisses him slow. 

"That was so hott," he says looking up at him. 

"Can I suck you off," Luke asks. 

"You want to?"

"Yeah," he said nodding. 

"Okay, but can you do one thing for me when you do it?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you finger me," he asks. 

"Fuck yeah." 

"Really?"

"Anything you want as long as I can keep these tapes."

"You mean you're going to watch all of them?"

"Oh yeah." 

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I'm interested to see what you and Calum do next."

"Calum? The next one is just me and Ashton." 

"Ashton does this too?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes it's me and Calum. Other times me and Ashton. Sometimes just Calum and Ashton. Oh and some are me, Calum, and Ashton."

"Oh my god." 

"But every single one is different. We all enjoy different things. Sometimes we just try new things to see if we like it." 

"What do you and Ashton do in the next one?"

"Not anything out of the ordinary. I'll let it be a surprise. I don't think any of what we like is really strange. Well, Ashton does have this one thing he's really into. It's the reason he treats us differently. Calum is like his really delicate flower, and I'm not. He goes easy with Calum, but not with me. I'm not upset about that. Ashton knows I like it rough and he knows Calum usually doesn't when he's bottoming. Ashton is just...very dominant." 

"So what's he into?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Ashton has a daddy kink," he said. 

"A daddy kink?"

"Yeah, he likes having me and Calum call him daddy. At first Calum wasn't into it, but when Ashton said he'd spank him he was almost immediately into it. I never really minded it. As long as someone is in charge I'll call them whatever they want. But, yeah, Calum didn't really like it until Ashton started giving him what he wanted. Calum loves being spanked and once Ashton figured that out he told him he'd only do it if he called him daddy. Soon he ended up loving Ashton's kink." 

"Really?"

"Uh huh." 

"So what do you love? What does Ashton like when he's with you," Luke asked. 

"I guess you'll just have to watch the next one and find out."


End file.
